One-Eyed Jack
One-Eyed Jack (Japanese: ) is the leader of the Desert Wolves and a Monsuno liberator. His Monsuno is Freedomstriker. Information One-Eyed Jack was once a S.T.O.R.M. Elite until a life-threatening run-in with a Monsuno changed him forever. He may have lost an arm and one eye, but he gained the ability to speak with Monsuno telepathically. Personality Now Jack is a vagabond traveling the globe with his Desert Wolves, preaching for freedom for all Monsuno by returning them to primordial essence. Show Monsuno: World Master One-Eyed Jack debuted in Lost, where he along with the other Desert Wolves came across a runaway Lock that had just destroyed a Wild Core. Jack explained his past to Lock about how he was originally a S.T.O.R.M. Elite that had cybernetic implants in his brain that allowed him to understand what a Monsuno was saying. Jack was also tasked with taming captured Monsuno, and while taming Freedomstriker, the Monsuno lashed out against Jack, ending his flashback. After Lock began to follow them, the Desert Wolves encountered S.T.O.R.M. Elites, and Jack fought against them using Freedomstriker until Lock arrived and defeated the Elites. When Team Core-Tech came to retrieve Lock, Jack and Freedomstriker participated in the battle against them, but Jack called Freedomstriker back into its Core before they could fight Chase Suno and Lock one-on-one. One-Eyed Jack then swore that he would someday liberate Lock and then went on his merry way with the other Desert Wolves. In Bright, One-Eyed Jack and the other Desert Wolves encountered Chase, Bren, and Jinja at a train station and proceeded to battle them until Digby Droog arrived and began firing at the Desert Wolves with his cannon, causing Jack to retreat. Later, Jack and the Desert Wolves crashed Droog's dinner party and began destroying the latter's home while fighting Chase, Bren, and Dax at the same time. Jack and Freedomstriker fought against Chase and Lock one-on-one, but were defeated and the Desert Wolves retreated again. In Failsafe, he and the other Desert Wolves confronted Righty and Lefty at Chef Syd's new restaurant. After a short battle, Jack defeated the twins and had Pozo "liberate" their Monsunos. Jack then had Becca track down Team Core-Tech to a mountain range, where both groups engaged in battle. During the battle, Jack came face-to-face with Glowblade, with Jack reading the Monsuno's mind and learning about the Earth's eventual destruction, causing the man's insanity to increase. Jack and the Desert Wolves ended up losing the battle and retreated. At the end of the episode, Jack appeared on the news and revealed the Monsunos' existence to the world, proving their existence by having Freedomstriker attack the news crew. In Endgame, he and the other Desert Wolves were approached by Chase Suno at an opera theater and were informed of Dr. Emmanuel Klipse's large number of Monsunos. Jack then formed an alliance with Chase and broke into Eklipse HQ, starting a battle with Dr. Klipse and Hargrave. Jack and the Desert Wolves soon had to contend with Team Core-Tech when they entered the battle, but the Desert Wolves were defeated. Jack then gathered as many Eklipse Cores as he could find and presumably escaped from Eklipse HQ. Monsuno: Combat Chaos Battles Gallery Show Monsuno: World Master Screen_shot_2012-05-05_at_11.50.01_AM.png Screen shot 2012-05-05 at 11.49.19 AM.png Screen shot 2012-05-05 at 11.49.08 AM.png Screen shot 2012-05-05 at 12.00.11 PM.png Screen shot 2012-05-05 at 12.00.00 PM.png Screen shot 2012-05-05 at 11.59.47 AM.png Screen shot 2012-05-05 at 11.59.37 AM.png Screen shot 2012-05-05 at 11.58.55 AM.png Screen shot 2012-05-05 at 12.01.07 PM.png Screen Shot 2012-07-12 at 7.44.25 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-04 at 1.06.27 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-04 at 1.12.26 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-04 at 1.28.13 PM.png Screen_shot_2012-08-20_at_7.12.42_PM.png Screen_shot_2012-08-20_at_7.21.15_PM.png Lost21.png Lost14.png 20130224033035.jpg Monsuno: Combat Chaos b370b2b8.jpg 91705ffe.jpg fc55a01a.jpg bcb1470d.jpg 08382b31.jpg Category:Characters Category:Eklipse Category:Desert Wolves Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Humans Category:Characters voiced by Kirk Thornton Category:Eklipse members Category:Desert Wolves members